Potion Veritaserum
by sessho love
Summary: Draco le envia una carta a Harry, y este decide acudir lo que no se esperaba era tener que beber veritaserum, ahora cuales seran las preguntas? DracoxHarry CAP2 SUBIDO! lemon XD
1. Comienzan las preguntas

**_Notas de la Autora_**: Pues aquí que hago umm buena pregunta Laura obligándome a escribir un fic bueno en realidad ella dice que no puedo o0ó así que toma Laura en tu cara yo si puedo escribir un fic oó Por algo soe de Slytherin n---n!!! Se soy una serpiente y con orgullo! por algo amo a Draco(am creo q la mayoria amamos a Draco xD vamos nu digan q nu xDDD) bueno comencemos

Harry Potter no me pertenece (BUAHHH porque!! quiero a mi Draco//// ) cof blah blah solo el fic me pertenece xDU

**Adevertencia**: Fic YAOI (boyxboy)

**"---"--- Pensamientos que se llegan a dar en las conversasiones**

**´´ Potion- Veritaserum"-**

**by: SesshoLove**

DMXHP (Draco X Harry)

Déjenme pensar como acabe en esta situación es decir prácticamente ATADO COMO UN IDIOTA! por el PENDEJO DE MALFOY! Ah verdad como llegue a esto? mmmm.. creo que tiene que ver con una carta, un engreído increíblemente sexy, posiblemente tantas peleas contra voldemort ya me han destruido el cerebro que me creo CUALQUIER estupidez que salgan de los labios de esa serpiente! Por que yo demonios y ahora aquí en las mazmorras con el que me quita el sueño ya desde hace mucho...se preguntaran como llegue a esta situacion?.. pues aqui les va mis frustante historia...

Flash Back

Me encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo tranquilamente, disfrutando el observar a mi delirio mi querido rubio de ojos grises, y este por alguna extraña razón me observaba, si era un excelente día...bueno lo fue hasta que me cayó un paquete en mis piernas no pude ni ver la lechuza que me dejo el paquete que interesante..

- Y Harry de quien es!!!- dijo Ron entusiasmado (NA: gomen pero se han dado cuenta que casi nunca les mandan cosas a estos 3 o0)

- Aún no lo se Ron dejame ver..- busque señal de alguna de quien podria ser el paquete pero no habia ninguna - no hay nada, bueno mejor averiguarlo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara cuando apenas habia estado a punto de abrir el paquete, pero una mano más rápida que la suya tomo el paquete-

-Harry que ocurre si tiene algo oculto!!- ajap esa es Hermione-

-vamos Hermione no pasa nada!- y aqui comenzo las clásicas peleas sin sentido de Ron y Hermione (NA: este cuando van a estar juntos sinceramente a veces dudo que el libro se llame Harry Potter) y Harry ya harto de sus peleas matutinas se dirigió de una forma muy silenciosa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, entro a su habitación (donde por suerte no habia nadie) y abrio la carta-

_Para: Harry Potter_

_Se que al leer esta carta esta posiblemente me odiaras aún más de lo que ya haces pero simplemente no puedo Potter.. hace ya mucho tiempo que me enamore de ti pero e tratado de disimularlo del mejor modo: odiandote. Se que hice mal y no tienes que restregarmelo en la cara lo se... pero ahora ya no me importa nada, asi de simple no me importa lo que los demas piensen de mi, la guerra ya se acerca y con ella mi muerte por ello e decidido decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos y lo que siento asi es... es amor Potter. _

_Si te interesa tanto sea corresponderme o gritarme por lo que dice esta carta, te espero en el salón de pociones al terminar las clases. _

_Atte:_

_Draco Malfoy_

Un grito de colegiala enamorada se escuchó en todo Hogwarts. En eso Ron entró a la habitación muy preocupado pensando que algo le había podido ocurrir a su amigo

-Harry te encuentras bien?- dijo acercandocele-

-Mejor que nunca Ron! Draco se me a declarado en esta carta- dijo levantado la carta muy emocionado- **MI** Draco se me ha DECLARADO mi querido ángel de cabellos rubios se me declaro a mi, a Harry Potter!- Harry se encontraba saltando por toda la habitación-

-Se te declaro?- dijo Ron muy sorprendido-

-Que sí! mira lee la carta!-

-vale vale - despues de leer la carta se puede observar a un Ron y Harry saltando por toda la habitación peor que quinceañeras (NA: me estoy insultando a mi misma ;-;)- pero Harry que crees que estas haciendo-

-am celebrando?- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-deberias estarte arreglando para tu cita con Malfoy!- y ahora Harry tuvo que correr hacia las duchas-

Fin del Flash Back

Y asi fue como ocurrio..así fue como quede a merced de mi querido dragón... ahora solo espero mi sentencia, que tonto fui al pensar que Draco de verdad pudo haberse enamorado de mi... al demonio con la gente que dice _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_ pues quiero que vivan lo que yo ahora...aqui petrificado en las mazmorras... siento que alguien me observa asi que levanto la vista

-Que te ocurre Potter asustado?- A aquel ser no se le llegaba a ver el rostro debido a la gran oscuridad existente en el cuarto pero se podía observar que llevaba un frasco en la mano una poción acaso?-

-Callate Malfoy y de una buena vez di que quieres acaso envenenarme?! lo sabia eres un cobarde- al decir estas palabras un (NA:hermoso, bello, irresistible) rubio sale de aquella oscuridad que cubría su bello rostro tan blanco como la misma nieve – vamos que esperas mátame!-

- Si serás idiota Potter y tan tonto a la vez mm.. y si adivinaste! Una poción quieres adivinar de que? –

- Lo sabia me vas a envenenar "por lo menos moriré a tus manos que a las de Voldemort…"-

- Tan tonto como siempre eh? Pues no es un veneno- ahora Harry subió la vista a la poción esperen ya sabia lo que era ,no podía ser..-

-Veritaserum(NA: es la poción de la verdad ) Donde la conseguiste!?.- en este momento Draco se encontraba a 2cm de el rostro de su Némesis-

- Digamos que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padrino y la e estado guardando solo para ti mi _querido_ niño-que-vivió –

- Y para que usarlo en mi eh? qué planeas Malfoy! Explícamelo ahora! yo no voy a …- sus palabras quedaron calladas al ser obligado a beber aquella poción-

- Bien bien Potter.. así esta mejor.. ahora dime –le da una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se alejaba de el y al estar exactamente a un metro voltea a verle– dime Potter te gusta mm.. mi físico?- ceja estilo Malfoy -

- si.. tienes un cuerpo maravilloso... te hace parecer un ángel caído del cielo -dijo Harry embelasado pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonroja horriblemente-

- que alguna vez me haz visto en las duchas?-sonrisa pícara (NA: conste que Draco lo decía de broma xDu)-

- Si, la verdad es que una vez me cole al baño de los prefectos con la capa invisible de mi padre solo para verte, Draco por cierto tienes un trasero maravilloso - ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de sonrojarse-

-supongo que gracias Potter -sonrojado- cof cof te gusta Granger?-

-No-

-Y _la_ Weasley?-

-No-

-Chang?-

-Tampoco-

- Que acaso eres homosexual?-

-Si lo soy- dijo Harry oculta su cabeza pero es levantada delicadamente por unos dedos suaves como la misma seda-

- no te preocupes por eso Potter que yo soy bisexual- y le guiñó un ojo para soltarle el rostro delicadamente- sigamos con las preguntas- Ya que eres homosexual que chico te atrae?-

-Tú- Draco se volvió a sonrojar-

- ja lo sabía! bueno en ese caso Potter alguna vez haz tenido sueños húmedos?- dijo tratando de aparentar que el comentario anterior no le importo-

-si y muchos, pero cada uno de ellos han sido contigo Draco- Harry se sonrojo mientras veía como Draco lo veía maliciosamente-

-Y quien era el sumiso?-

-Yo, maldición Malfoy porque preguntas esta clase de cosas!-

-Por que me entretiene Potter- guiñó- alguna vez te haz pajeado pensando en mí?-

-Ohh sí, e tenido que correr a mi sala común por tu culpa muchas veces! quien te manda a ponerte pantalones tan apretados! y para colmo en nuestras peleas obviamente hay contacto y sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío tu hombría a de seguro ser ...-

-callate Potter!-grito Draco rojo por la ira o la verguenza aun no se sabe-

-"que bueno que me callo no me imagino que hubiera dicho que verguenza"-

-De acuerdo Potter esto de las preguntas no salio como quería, al parecer tu mente pervertida es peor que la mía!-

-Peor que la tuya? acaso tu haz tenido tambien esa clase de pensamientos respecto a mi persona?-

-Si te digo que si, que harias Potter?-

-me pondría a gritar como una colegiala enamorada - Harry sonrio tontamente-

-Bien Potter me acabo de enterar que te paresco muy atractivo y tienes pensamientos malos conmigo pero quiero saber algo mas importante aún-Draco se encontraba a unos pequeños centímetros de Harry, la mirada de Malfoy se veía algo nerviosa?-tu me amas?-

-Yo..yo..-su sangre fue directamente hasta sus mejillas oh si debía estar muy sonrojado en ese momento- yo.. yo-mejillas MUY sonrojadas- te amo,te amo desde el primer día que te conocí- Harry agacho su mirada al suelo que patético se debía de ver, hay atado declarándole a su Némesis su amor-

Continuara...xD

Pues continua si dejan reviews xDUU quize dejarlo en suspenso nn!! xD

Ah escojan lemon si o no? nn! Ustedes deciden!!!

Grax por leer es mi primer fic TT!! El primero que escribo y publico nn!! Espero q les halla gustado !

Atte

Sessholove (Natsuko K Grace.)


	2. CAP II La verdad merece un premio

**_Notas de la Autora:_**Waaaaa muchas gracias!!! ;----; buah me han hecho llorar que bueno que les ha gustado mi fic!! ;-----; yo lo consideraba malo uu gracias a todas por sus reviews y por ello!!!! Mi las adora ninias!!!!! un gran abrazo a cada una !!!! grax por esperar pero es q me vienen muchas ideas de fics y ya tengo una q pronto podran leer xD!grax a todas/os!! me disculpo por la horrible demora pero e estado con dudas sobre qien el uke y quien el seme o.o aparte q e estado con los examenes finales T---T (espero salir bien o.o) y ya sin mas espera aqi el fic D!!

**Posion Veritaserum**

**by SesshoLove**

En el cap anterior (NA: siempre quise decir/escribir eso xD)

_-Bien Potter me acabo de enterar que te paresco muy atractivo y tienes pensamientos malos conmigo pero quiero saber algo mas importante aún-Draco se encontraba a unos pequeños centímetros de Harry, la mirada de Malfoy se veía algo nerviosa?-tu me amas?-_

_-Yo..yo..-su sangre fue directamente hasta sus mejillas oh si debía estar muy sonrojado en ese momento- yo.. yo-mejillas MUY sonrojadas- te amo,te amo desde el primer día que te conocí- Harry agacho su mirada al suelo que patético se debía de ver, hay atado declarándole a su Némesis su amor-_

Ahora si lo que esperaban!!

CAP II. La verdad merece un premio

De seguro e de verme patético no quiero levantar el rostro y ver a Draco burlandose de mi..no no lo soportaría así que decido poner mi mirada fija en el suelo.. 1..2..3..4...5...que demonios? ya han pasado 5 minutos y Draco aún no dice nada, que le ocurre se que si levanto el rostro vere su cara de asco, pero no puedo esta curiosidad me esta matando... levanto el rostro lentamente y ... pero que demonios!! me esperaba todo absolutamente TODO menos lo que veo ahora! Draco me esta sonriendo y no es una sonrisa normal me esta sonriendo con lujuria! y sus ojos tambien tienen esa expresión creo que me voy a desmayar

-Y dime _Harry_ alguna vez haz tenido una fantasía conmigo en las mazmorras?- sonrisa pícara (NA: por que yo no puedo estar en el lugar de Harry TOT D: yo no te gusto de esa forma ¬¬ G: peru me gusta molestarte xDU)-

Mis mejillas si antes estaban rojas ahora no tengo idea de como estare, como es que mi querido ángel puede ser tan sexy!

-Solo tuve unas cuantas fantasías en las mazmoras, sinceramente Draco mis mejores fantasías son tu y yo en la sala de los menesteres sin interrupciones...- Por Merlín! eso salió de mi boca??!! tragame tierra! Draco debe de pensar que soy un completo pervertido! e de parecer un enfermo al tener esa clase de pensamientos con un ángel pero Draco solo se esta riendo, no es una risa de desprecio ni de burla sino es una risa cálida ...que bello es cuando se rie-

-Harry no te preocupes que cumpliremos cada una de tus fantasías pero por ahora cumpliremos una de las mias -siento unos labios cálidos contra los mios ...correspondo levemente...demonios que bien besa Draco, siento... oh no Harry controlate demonios tengo unas ganas horribles de sentir más, necesito a Draco más cerca...(NA: amm creo q Harry se emociona mucho con un beso xD)-

-te gusta eh Harry?- eh gemido contra su oído me esta devorando el cuello no no no puedo articular palabra no puedo pensar claramente la cabeza me da vueltas mis ojos se van nublando por el placer que me esta dando-

Mi querido rubio me guía delicadamente contra una mesa donde me dejo caer suavemente y desde aquí comienza mi tortura, si es que antes no lo era claro esta. Draco esta quitandome la camisa con tanta ternura que siento que soy lo mas preciado para el en este momento, puedo sentir sus suaves labios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen. (NA: porque Harry siempre tiene suerte ne porque uu y siguiente Harry todo el cuerpo no es hasta el abdomen XD J: no me dejas leer!!! G: vale vale ¬¬UU)

Draco iba dando besos por todo mi cuerpo mientras yo gemía desesperadamente por más, veo a Malfoy sumergido en el extasis y sin darme cuenta este decide comenzar a morder cuidadosamente mis tetillas, ah demonios tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir. Ahora Draco me a bajado el pantalón con boxer incluído y no tengo idea de cuando lo hizo (NA: Draco es rápido XD).Me sonroje horriblemente pero esperen esto no es justo Draco me esta dado un placer innolvidable y yo no le hago nada ah no ahora es mi turno.

Sin dejarlo reclamar lo pongo debajo mío y comienzo a quitarle sus ropas comenzando por su camisa y siguiendo a quitarle su pantalón mientras veo como me sonrie con lujuría... y extrañamente eso me agrada y me incita a seguir dirijo mis manos a su ropa interior de color negro, al parecer mi querido rubio ya tiene duro su miembro y lo noto al tocarlo con algo de curiosidad.

-Ah! Potter Qué crees que estas ha-haciendo..?- dice Draco entre gemidos al parecer tocarle la punta de su hombría lo hace gemir, y le da un sonrojo aún mas bello-

Le bajo de un tirón su ropa interior y comienzo a masturbarlo de forma lenta y torturosa observando como su bello rostro me da gemidos de placer y sus ojos se nublan lentamente..

-Ah Ah Harry...sigue umm así am rápido ah-

No lo puedo evitar y antes siguiera de pensarlo cambio mi mano por mi boca siento como se estremece con el tacto de mis labios y por alguna extraña razón eso me hace sentir una excitación horrible... comienzo a morder, chupar y lamer su pene desde la base hasta la punta que al parecer es sensible en mi ángel.En eso siento como una mano me aleja y me da la vición más excitante que mis fantasías me pudieron haber dado hay estaba Draco con las piernas abiertas completamente desnudo y sonriendo de manera picara y sensual, llamandome... no espero mas y me acerco a besarlo con desesperación mi lengua juega con la suya creando la más maravillosa de las danzas... sin darme cuenta ya se encuentra encima mio abriendome las piernas, veo como acerca sus dedos a mi boca y lo lamo lo más que puedo demostrandole que no puedo esperar más, se situa entre mis piernas y mete su primer dedo... ah siento un dolor pero pronto acaba y una nueva oleada de placer me inunda siento como a ese primero le sigue un segundo y luego un tercero ya no puedo más.

-Dra-a-a-co te necesito dentro de mí...-

Me da un tierno beso en la frente y veo que con algo de temor retira sus dedos y le sigue su gran hombría.ah no pude evitarlo di un pequeño grito pero mierda como duele, Draco me susurra bellas frases a mi oído y siento como poco a poco me voy relajando, decidio juntar un poco mis caderas con las suyas causando una fricción que nos hace gemir a ambos... y con ello Draoc se a dado cuenta que lo deseo... lo deseo mucho y más dentro...comienza a dar sus embestitas más fuertes y más fuertes cada vez más ah rápido.. no puedo mis gemidos se juntan con los suyos siento que no puedo más.. pero necesito...ah... me arqueo contra el y siento como a cogido mi pene y lo comienza a masturbar con una de sus manos mientras que con sus labios me va besando y mordiendo los pezones ya no puedo más pero..

-Más!! más!!! rápido! Draco! oh ammm joder Draco Ah!-

-Harry ah te amo!-

Y con una última embestida y un gemido entre ambos termino entre los dos y el dentro mío siento que estoy en un sueño y siento como el poco a poco sale de mi y besa cada rincón de mi rostro. No puedo evitar llorar no creo poder aguantar tanta felicidad acabo de hacer el amor con Draco! con mi ángel... pero aún siento que estoy soñando...

-Yo tambien te amo Draco- digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco a besarlo un beso suave que nunca pense que llegaría a sentir... y sin mas caigo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo-

-Hey hey Harry estas despierto??- mm que hora es? que día es? esperen donde estoy??! me levanto rápidamente y logro ver mi habitación de gryffindor, y a un Ron que me mira preocupado-

-Qué paso?-

-Am no recuerdas nada?-niego con la cabeza-pues al parecer ayer recibiste una carta de Malfoy declarandose y estabas feliz y todo eso pero no te vi llegar de tu "cita" je entonces hace un rato me desperte porque stabas gritando entre seuños "Oh Draco más!"-Me sonrojo aún si lo admito gimo el nombre de Draco cuando duermo... pero esperen entonces fue un sueño? siento como mis ojos se humedecen.- eh? Harry estas bien?-

-Am si, solo quiero darme un baño...-Me dirijo rápidamente hacia el baño y trato de no verme estoy seguro que me vere pátetico... que triste otro sueño con Draco maldición pero se sintió tan real... siento un líquido en mis manos estoy llorando?-

-Hey Ron que le pasa a Harry?- pregunta Hermione-

-No tengo ni la menor idea esta así desde la mañana-

-Podrían dejar de hablar de mi! estoy aqui por si no se han dado cuenta!!-se que no estuvo bien haberles gritado pero me siento tan mal otra de mis fantasías con Draco pero lo peor es que Ron dijo que yo el comente sobre una carta eso quiere decir que si paso o no?? maldita sea donde esta Draco cuando lo necesito!-

-Oye cara-rajada! muevete!-alguien me empuja hacia un lado pero... esa voz es sin duda Draco!! levanto mi cara y si es el con su aire de "soy-el-rey-del-puto-mundo" - Que tanto me miras,Potter? Que te gusto?-

-Pues si y que?- me miras con extrañeza al igual que las personas del pasillo y veo como comienza a reirse y yo em quedo petrificado-

-jajaja hay Harry deja de bromear- dice Ron mientras me aleja de Draco-

-No te metas Weasley, y tu Potter ven tenemos que hablar- no tengo idea del porque pero lo sigo ni siquiera veo el camino solo se que tengo que seguirlo, en eso siento como alguien me acorrala contra una pared- Harry **MI** Harry..-y me comienza a besar desesperadamente- es que acaso no puedes guardar un secreto...mm??-siento como su lengua juguetona se pasea por mi cuello y solo logro dar un gemido en respuesta-

-Entonces lo de ayer fue real??-

-Por supuesto que fue real...por cierto es tu turno...-

-Mi turno??- y ahora me percato donde estamos.. estamos en la sala de los menesteres!!!-

-Es tu turno de cumplir una de tus fantasías- dice relamiendose los labios...-

-En ese caso Draco ve preparandote...porque no pienso dejarte descansar ni un segundo-ahora soy yo quien sonrie con lujuria extrema mientras beso a Draco descontroladamente contra la puerta-

FIN ? oOUU

jooo xDD!! espero que halla sido de su agrado nn!! hoy me dan mi libreta 10/08/07 TT y espero salir bien x..xU asi q pense si salia mal nunca terminaria el fic oO asi q x eso decidi ya terminarlo n..n ahora...

**_Grace/SesshoLove en: Respondiendo Reviews _**

**Palo-Darksly**: Ninia muchas gracias por el review nn!! mi esta muy feliz ;o; ute fue mi primer review buah!! ;0;!! que bueno que le halla gustado el fic la verdad es que me encontraba muy nerviosa de que nu les vaya a gustar ;o; y si a q Harry se cute atado ne nn?? nu me pude aguantar a poner eso xDDuu es una linda visión n¬n espero que le halla gustado este cap!

**pattypotter09**: grax por el apoyo nn Mi le agradece haber dejado un review nn!! y aun mas haber dicho/escrito que le halla gustado nn!! me hace feliz ;o;!! disfrute este cap nn!

**Askarsha:** jeje espero que le halla gustado el lemon (mi primer lemon que emoción!!) . Por cierto como que fui un poqui cruel con Harry el dejar sus oscuros secretos xD bueno sus pervers secretos xD aunque me diverti mucho escribiendolo y espero que uste leyendolo nn Grax por el review !!!

**AlexaBlack19:** see xD eso es venganza oó xD es que siempre las chicas que escriben en fic lo dejan en suspenso y me quedo casi un mes esperando que continue ;o; sun tan crueles peren tonces mi tambien es cruel oOUUU nuuuu !!! por eso las e recompensado con un lemon ninia!! esperu que halla sido de su agrado nn! je nu me pude resistir a que Harry diga sus verdades xD y Draco oyendolo como me encanto escribir eso xD Grax por su review y que le halla gustado el cap!! nn!

**tefi:** je xDD yo tambien me rei mucho al escribirlo (creo que andaba mal del cerebro cuando lo escribi ooUU xD) bueno la verdad es que en mis fics que creo en mi mente (y supongo que algún día publicare o.oUU esu depende de como le vaya a este fic nn!!) siempre les pongo un toquecito de humor xD(humor maligno y pervertido pero humor al fin y al cabo xDDD) Jo espero que le halla gustado el lemon y tambien esperu que comprenda que es mi primer fic y mi primer lemon joo estoe nerviosa esperu q le halla gustado de verdad nn!! por cierto Grax por el review!! nn

**Emily Delacur:** thankz por el review nn!! mi esta feliz de que le halla gustado nn y que le halla hecho reir (mi estilo de humor medio pervert nu oOuu ) esperu que le halla gustado este cap Como es mi primer fic pense que nu le iba a gustar a nadie ;o; estoe tan feliz!!! TT

**Tam Black:** Jo el grito de colegiala xD nu me pude aguantar tenes que admitir que oír a Harry decir esu es (a parte de traumatico xD) gracioso xDD lo sientu ;o; es que yo escribí el comienzo del fic en Word de mi compu pero no podía escribir en mi compu porque sino mis padres lo ven (jo aun estoy en el cole .-.) asi que lo subí como un documento en fanfiction y de ahi lo comenze a escribir ;o; y ahora me de miedo que si pongo editar los reviews se borren ;o; (eso si me pondría re-triste TT) Espero que le halla gustado este cap y grax por el review !!

**Invierno: **jaja que te puedo decir xD me gusta cambiar las personalidades en alguno de mis personajes y me parecio una forma nueva de ver "al salvador del mundo mágico" XD nu se porque pero no queria ponerlo en un pedestal xD jo grax por leer, disfrute este cap!!

**Pamii Hiwatari Kon:** claro aqui esta el lemon sin falta (espero q me halla salido bien o.oU), je que bueno que le gustaron las preguntas XD como que me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry oOU pero conste que lo recompense!! XDu (es que la verdad es burna XD) Bueno grax por leer y que le guste este cap! nn

**loves harry:** listo! jo aqui esta el cap 2 nn! que sea de su agrado nn y grax x el review

**CanDii.KaRii:** je gomen nnU pero es que e estado en examenes finals (sin contar q ya lei HP7 nn) pero de todas maneras espero q le halla gustado este fic y este cap se le agradece mucho este apoyo que me a dado nn

**Haine**: me acabas de decir lo mismo que mis amigas x'D se todos queren que Draco beba xD (Draco: no te atreves ¬¬ G: no me tientes Draco P) al comienzo iba a ser Draco pero al imaginarme la carita de Harry no lo pude evitar xD quen sabe talvez me burle luego de Draco XD grax x tomarse el timepo de leer!!

**lao:** lemon listo y hecho espero q lo disfrute nn!

atte

Sessho Love//Grace


End file.
